Life Is Just Not Fair
by Zer0Espada
Summary: Yey another story, my first yaoi story, and I think I did good. :3 The summary is inside and the warning and the disclaimer too. R&R please. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Life Is Just Not Fair**_

**Zero(me):** Well here is another story :3  
**Shiro:** You didn't even finish the other one, You dumbass! *says in a annoyed tone, with his eye twitching*

**Ichigo:** Ummm, okay guys please don't start to fight, there are enough fights between you two already! -_-

**Shiro & Zero:** Fine… *glares at each other*

**Ichigo:** Umm, yeah, so Disclaimer time -Zero here doesn't own any, ANY character from Bleach, Well she doesn't own anything so-  
**Zero:** HEY! I wrote this story so I own the text but not the Bleach characters and stuff! *crosses her arms and pouts*

**Shiro:** *Whispers to Ichigo* I think she got too much chocolate yesterday.

**Ichigo:** *Whispers back* Y-yeah probably. *sweatdrops*

**Zero:** I just lost my muse for the IchixRuki story so don't judge me! Okay so enjoy the story, I wrote this while I was in school and EVERYONE was asking _what are you writing _ So yeah it just got annoying and I stopped that's why this story will be with more than one chapter. Yey -_- *hear the sarcasm in the yey word* I hate writing chapter stories but meh what can I do.

**Pairing: **ShiroIchi (I call Ichigos hollow Shiro, full name Shirosaki Hichigo)

**Warning: **T for swearing and this is yaoi, (boyxboy) (But no sex, 'cause I can't write those for shits.)

**Summary:** After defeating Aizen, Soul society found out about Ichigos hollow and has planed to execute them both, now on the run Ichigo and Shiro need to find some place where they can stay till this mess is over and if it's over.

Chapter 1

(Ichigos POW)

The day started just fine. I was in my room with my lover Shiro, My inner hollow, and then all of a sudden there was a knock on the window that disturbed our peace and quiet, there outside the window was Rukia but there was something missing, she wasn't smiling, in fact she had a deep frown on her face.

She of corse already know about me and Shiro being lovers so Shiro didn't need to hide from her. Shiro got up and went to the window to open it to let Rukia inside. And than went back and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Rukia" I greeted her.

"Hi Ichigo, Shiro. I have some really bad news." She said with a frown.  
"Yeah? Well okay let's hear it." I said.

"You two need to run." She said simple as that. I just looked confused at her and Shiro asked.

"Hey wait just a minute, ya come here and tell us some shit like that when we don't even KNOW the reason for this?" Shiro said in a angry tone, while clenching his fists at his sides. I put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Okay I'll explain, umm well… after you defeated Aizen, the captain commander somehow found out about your hollow and that's why he has thought of a plan to capture you two and execute you and Shiro." She frowned even more.

"Some of the captains protested about the execution and told the commander that maybe you two could be put under watch but as we all know, that what the captain says, goes." She explained, you could almost see that she was holding back tears.

"Yea, that's good and all, but, where the fuck do we go? 'cause they already know where Ichi lives so we're screwed!" Shiro said while struggling to not hit something or kill someone. Again I tryed to calm him down.

"Okay Shiro, calm down please." I told him, I thought through everything and than turned to Rukia.

"Hey Rukia I think his right, as I think of it, we really don't have a place to go." I frowned at my own words, but sadly that was all the truth. Than suddenly Rukia got a smile on her face and said.

"Well that's were you're wrong Ichigo, I already told Urahara everything and he will help you get out of here." She said.

"And you two are going to Hueco Mundo, he is already preparing the portal for you guys so we need to go." She told us this and now I kind of didn't know what to say, cause I don't know if I can deal with living in a world where there are who knows how many hollows.

"Why there?" Shiro asked… Well it almost sounded like a whine.

"Because the soul reapers won't go there and you will have a place to stay because there still is Las Noches which is a big enough place for you two, and it's empty too, so you won't need to deal with any Espadas or Arrancars." She said.

"Well I guess we can live there." I said, If you think about it, maybe that place isn't as bad as it sounds. "Okay than let's go." Rukia said.

I took my badge and exited my body and put it on the bed.

"Hey Rukia, what will I do with my human body, I just can't leave it here like this." I said.

"Hmm, maybe we can make it, as if you died." She said while thinking.

"Umm, maybe just stab 'im?" Shiro said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah but, Ichigo remember, if your body dies you die too and become a soul well you'll be a soul reaper, no human will see you except those that have high enough spiritual pressure." Rukia said.

"Oh… Well I really don't care if I or the body dies I care for the ones I love, so if it means they will be safe, so be it." I said while frowning.

"Don't worry Ichi you know that I will always be with you even if anyone won't see you, they will know your with them." Shiro said and hugged Ichigo.

"Woow, you sounded like a softy." I said while laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault, bu' that was the truth." Shiro pouted like a little kid.  
"I know, thanks." I took my sword and pressed it against my human bodys chest.

"Here goes nothing." I said while I killed the body I have used to life in.

"That took you long enough." Shiro said in a teasing voice, and smirked.

"Try and kill something that used to be yours and than we will see." I said.

"Okay , sorry I didn't know what to say." Shiro said. "Yeah I can see." I said a bit annoyed.

"Guys, come on, we need to go." Rukia said, she got a really inpatient look on her face. "Yeah, yeah." Shiro just grabbed my hand and than we were out the window, and were heading to Uraharas shop.

**Zero:** well that's it for now. :3

**Ichigo:** Zero? Where is Shiro?  
**Shiro:** *Screaming from somewhere in the house* ZERO WHEN I WILL GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR TYING ME UP AND HIDING ME IN THE CLOSET!  
**Ichigo:** You did whaaaa? o_O

**Zero:** Oh nothing. *innocent voice*

**Shiro:** HERE YOU ARE, COME BACK HERE! *runs after me with a sword*

**Zero:** Shit… Bye Ichigo! :3 Ohh NOOOOOOOO :o *runs away*

**Ichigo:** Oh God will they ever be normal for at least a day. *sweatdrops* Okay, please review and thank you from Zero too for read- *crashing sound* Oh crap, well thanks for reading! Bye, and now I'm off to save them both from each other. And before I forget, please if there was anything wrong with the spelling or anything else than tell her, that will help a lot.

~Zero :3 ( _Shiro kicked my ass but Ichigo saved me Yey :3 _)


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero: Okay so I thought of updating chapter two 'cause of a friend who really likes this story so yeah, Here ya go Rikava hope you like this, Oh and I'll have the third part up soon too! :3**

**Read and review please and thank you! :3**

_(Still Ichigos POW)_

When we got to Uraharas shop, the shop keeper was already waiting for us outside his shop, with his annoying smile behind that dumb fan. _'Oh God not this guy again. I wish I could get that stick he calls his sword and show it up his ass. _Shiro thought while he got a perfect idea and grinned like a mad man.

"Well hello my friends… and hollow." Urahara grinned when he saw the reaction of the hollow.

"I swear I will KILL YOU!" I had to restrain Shiro before he could kill the poor bastard. "You know I have a NAME TOO!" He screamed and tried to get out of my hold.

"Shiro please don't kill the idiot, we need his help to get out of here and **than** you can kill something, or someone" I wished that Shiro didn't hear the last part and it was confirmed that he didn't cause he finally gave in and didn't try to run after the moron who angered him in the first place.

"Okay… Sorry Ichi I won't do it again… _maybe._" Shiro said and whispered the last word so no one heard it.

"That's alright Shiro." I let him go and gave him a look that said _If you try something your in big trouble! _Than I turned around to see were Rukia was, at the moment Shiro started smirking and that could only mean bad things would happen to **someone** in particular. And as I was discussing things with Rukia I heard a not so manly scream that came from the guy wearing his usual green clothes with the striped green and white hat. And speaking of the Devil I turned around and saw why he was screaming like a girl, there Shiro was holding Uraharas stick, that is his sword, and running after the really terrified shop keeper, I really don't know how Shiro got the stick from the idiot and I think I don't want to know. "Get back 'ere ya bastard I am going to show this up your ass so deep that you're going to forget everyone's name including yours!" Shiro yelled after the shop keeper. "Oh well time to save the poor bastard before he gets raped by his own sword." I said while flash stepping in front of Shiro and that just made Shiro crash into me so we both fell to the ground. We both groaned 'cause of the crash.

"Damn." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Ichiiiii, why did you let him escape?" Shiro whined because his prey escaped.

"Cause you would have killed him and than we wouldn't have the chance to escape from this place, I have already told you this." I said while trying to get up but Shiro apparently got us in a really, not so good in public, position and now two perverts were watching. Shiro smirked, that means that he realized the position we were in, too.

"Ya know what, I like this position." He said, and he smirked more.

"Shiro, please get off." I said in a calm voice and I was blushing now.

"Mmm, maybe but I don't want to," He said while getting closer to me. "and what will you do if I don-" He was cut off by me kneeing him in the guts, he rolled off of me and was holding his stomach in pain.

"Sorry Shiro but not here 'cause those two perverts won't take there eyes off of us." I said while pointing at the so called perverts, Rukia and the idiot called Urahara. I sat up and helped Shiro up, I didn't kick him too hard that's why the pain was almost gone for him and he could get up. "So can we maybe go inside now and talk about the situation at hand?" I suggested. "Yes we can." Urahara said and again that creepy smile was back, now I wish I have let Shiro tear him apart.

Inside we sat around the table as always, and discussed about what Soul Society has planed and we talked about the living in Las Noches.

"Okay so than you will have the portal ready tomorrow night, yes?" I asked Urahara.

"Yes you heard right and as for Rukia she will go to Soul Society and gather the information about the plan to kill you two and what they will do next when you disappear, cause maybe when your not here for, lets say, five years or so maybe they will cancel the plan for execution and you two could come back, but there is the problem, you remember that you killed the body you were living in, right? If that's so than you can't live as a living human here anymore, but if you two would like I would make two new gigais for both of you." Urahara said, and for once he was serious.

"Yeah that would be great but first we need to wait until the time comes and than we will think further about the living thing, for now we have to go and get ready for a life in Las Noches." I said as I yawned, and it actually was getting dark outside so we all called it a night and went to sleep, of corse Rukia went to Soul Society cause she needed to get more info for us.

"Ya really sure about all of this?" Shiro asked as we both were already in bed and trying to relax for a while.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" I asked, and snuggled into his warmth.

"About living, ya know, in that place?" Shiro asked a bit worried.

"Yeah why not, you don't like the place?" I asked looking at him.

"No its fine and all, but 'm more worried about you. There are many hollows." Shiro said.

"Yeah I know, and from when did you become the one who cared?" I said in a teasing voice. And snuggled into his warm embrace again.

"And from when did **you** become so snuggly?" Shiro asked while smirking at me, I just closed my eyes and sight.

"Well I got to say we both get a bit soft these days." I said.

"Yeah, maybe so." Shiro said while leaning in and giving me a good night kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, aibou." He said and closed his eyes and let sleep take ower.

"Goodnight."

**Zero: Well okay, here ya go, I will update as soon as I get the next chapter in my computer 'cause I like write it on simply paper at first and then on the computer, and if I won't be a lazy sack of shit than you all will get a new chapter, reviews always accepted and tell me if something's wrong or if you like it or if you don't, sooooooo seeya!**

**~Zero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero: 'm back, and I gotta say I AM a lazy sack of shit but I like to be one sometimes :3 **

**Anyways, here is the third chapter, I have to pat myself on the back 'cause I didn't think I would actually update :D**

**Okay enjoy! Read and review please, it really makes me happy and it also makes me update faster. ;)**

(Ichigos POW)

When we woke up we went to have breakfast, when we were finished eating we went to find Hat 'n Clogs.

"Where are we supposed to find the freak?" Shiro asked annoyingly.

"He is probably down in the training grounds fixing up the portal, let's go." I said motioning for him to follow me. We went down and saw that Urahara really was there so we walked up to him. Urahara noticing our presence turned to us.

"Oh, what a surprise, I was about to go and call both of you, but I'm glad you came down by yourselves," Urahara said. "By the way the portal is already ready to be used as I promised you." Urahara said cheerfully but then he became really serious.

"But there is a small problem, I don't know how but Rukia told me that Soul Society has found out about the plan to send you to Hueco Mundo and they have planed to act quickly so we need to act quickly too because they can show up any second now." Urahara told us, and then all of a sudden there was a big explosion sound and there where the ladders were supposed to be was a big hole and two soul reaper silhouettes jumped down, when the smoke from the explosion vanished we saw that they both were captains and one of them was the crazy scientist captain and the other one was captain Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and hollow, give up now and come willingly or we will use force to capture you two." Captain Kuchiki said while pointing his sword at us. We both took a step back.

"I am not going to surrender just like that, you all are so blind, don't you see that we don't want to harm anyone we only want to live in peace!" I yelled. I haven't been this furious in so long so it took all my strength to hold myself back not to really kill the thick headed morons.

"We take orders and the order was to capture you and the hollow and nothing more, everything else is up to them what they do to you two, we only capture you, forcefully or willingly." Kuchiki said still holding his sword towards us. I know this will go really down the line so,

"Let's go Shiro." I said and as fast as we could we were gone through the portal using shunpo, we are lucky that we are much faster then they are 'cause before we entered the portal we both shot a Getsuga Tenshou at the portal so it would be destroyed after we enter it, and they won't have time to follow us.

"Hmm, that went well." Shiro said while getting up from the sand that we landed onto, then he helped me up.

"Yeah, but it could have gone better, but that doesn't matter now, we will finally have some peace." I said while looking around.

"And we will have a place to live in all for ourselves too." Shiro said excitedly.

"Yeah, okay let's go we still need to find Las Noches, I hope it's not that far cause I really don't like to walk so much around this place." I said while Shiro led us in one of the directions.

After a while of silence, I finally asked.

"Hey, Shiro, do you know how to open a portal so we could go to the living world when we need to?" Shiro continued to walk and said.

"Actually yeah but if we will go back there I will need ta teach you how to hide your reatsu so they wouldn't sense you when we enter the living world." He said teasingly with a big grin.

"It's not my fault I didn't have the time to learn that whole thing." I pouted crossing my hands over my chest.

Shiro just chuckled and continued to walk.

"Don't worry Ichi we will have plenty of time ta do just that." Shiro said while taking my hand in his and giving me a smile, I love it when he smiles, when he does he really doesn't look like a heartless hollow, but I know better than to call him heartless, because actually I discovered something interesting, Shiro actually has a heart, and if Soul Society thinks that Shiro and the other hollows out there don't have a heart, they are all wrong 'cause I can guarantee that some of the hollows and arrancars really have a heart. Shiro was really surprised when he found out, 'cause he has never tried to put his hand to where his heart is supposed to be and feel it if he has one or if he doesn't, so when the first time that I put my head against his chest I felt the normal beating of a heart and I myself was stunned and surprised about it, and from that time Shiro has been more and more nicer to everyone he met, well not always, and really friendly and loving. And now even when we are in the situation that we are in Shiro is really nice and less destructive, well… almost, we won't talk about the poor Urahara bastard that almost had his sword showed up his ass.

So now we walk through the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo and I am happy that we made it here safe and sound.

Shiro suddenly stopped and I ran into him but not that hard so we didn't fall.

"Thinkin' much?" Shiro looked at me and smirked.

"Uhh, yeah, nothing to worry about," I said. "So why did we, uhh, stop?" I asked curiously.

"We're here." He said and turned around and showed me that we really were at the wall of Las Noches we just needed to find an entrance.

"Oh, okay let's find the entrance and get to know the place, because the last time I was here I remember that this place was almost like a maze." I said.

"Mmm 'kay, let's go than." Shiro took my hand and led us further.

**Shiro: She did it once again. *annoyed***

**Ichi: Really Zero, Really. *facepalm* **

**Zero: Muahahahahahahahahaha cliffhanger I'm evil :) No 'm actually not, so here was the third chapter please review so I would know if I need to continue or do I need to torture you all MUAHAHAHA *coughs* damn… note to self 'Do NOT evil laugh at the readers or I will die'. So please review as I already told you all and tell me if its good, bad, sucks, or anything you would like to tell me, ya all are the critics for me, I accept every comment ya throw at me. ;)**

**Shiro: She is so oblivious to us being here. **

**Zero: I know you're here so shut up Snowball :P**

**Shiro: After you princess *smirks***

**Zero: *eye twitch* Don' . !**

**Ichi: Enough! If you two won't finally stop fighting I will do something about it! *takes his stance for bankai*  
**

**Shiro, Zero: O.O'**

**~Zero :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again, sorry for not updating, my bad. *sweatdrops* I kind of managed to erase my computer because I am a butt and didn't know what I was doing, but luckily I had backup for my stories so they were not harmed, or deleted ^.^ and now I have a new computer yey! :3**

**But I'm still a butt. And sorry for the shortness of this chapter I am honestly lazy and tired. So sorry.**

**So enjoy.**

(Still Ichigos POV)

After we found Las Noches we tried to find the entrance and it wasn't difficult cause luckily for us, the entrance was near, so we went inside.

The inside of Las Noches was just wow, EVERYTHING was white!

"Damn, this place is creepy." Shiro said and when I turned to look at him I could almost only see his gold on black eyes. I think that will be a problem, cause he has white skin, hair, well everything so it is almost hard to see him.

"I almost can't see you here except for your eyes." I said while chuckling.

"Hmm… I do?" Shiro smirked.

"Okay… Don't get any funny ideas!" I warned him.

"Awww, but I only wanted to play hide and go seek." He said, still smirking.

"Yeah… M-maybe next time…" A shiver ran down my spine.

"Right now, we need to explore this place and see what this place has." I said thoughtfully.

"Fine, lets go." He said, and grabbed my hand and lead us down some random hallway. There were a lot of hallways and some had doors and numbers on them, I believe those were for the arrancars and espadas.

"Heh, I know what we will have to do, we will have to make a map, cause this place is a complete maze fer me." Shiro said after a while. Some time later we were sure we have seen every bit of this place so we stopped to take a breath and think over everything. I found out that in every room there is a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen and of corse a bedroom, that was something I didn't know they had, cause I thought they didn't need to eat or sleep and other stuff. Okay after we were rested enough we picked a room to stay for the while that we are here, and I think that the room which we picked was Aizens room, but I couldn't tell cause even his room was the same as the other rooms. After some while we made a map for this place, but to tell you the truth it wasn't easy, we had to walk through Las Noches, again to remember where everything was, but in the end we did it and it looked good, so now we can't get lost. After we checked if we have food supplies we decided to go to sleep, cause we were exhausted.

***Outside Las Noches***

Three figures were walking and stopped infront of Las Noches.

The first figure had black hair and emerald green eyes, the second figure had wavy green hair and storm gray eyes and the third had sky blue eyes and hair.

**Okay so there it stops, I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and maybe am going to finish my other stories that have not been updated for I don't even know how long, see ya! :3 Oh and please review cause than I will have the will to write more if I won't get even one review this will take a while than. I really love reviews you can tell me if something wrong or great or good or whatever you fell like telling me, except for insults, I hate those.**

**~Zero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but to tell the truth, I was a lazy butt. Thanks anyways for the reviews and the cookies, thank you! I love cookies! :D**

**Shiro: Note to self; neve' give her cookies, she goes crazy. *murmurs to himself***

**Me: *pouts* What? I really like them that's why I decided to write more! *crosses arms***

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy! :3 **

***Inside Las Noches***

(Normal POV)

Shiro sat up in bed, looked around and saw that Ichi was still asleep. Than suddenly he felt three familiar presences outside of Las Noches so he decided to check it out, so he got dressed and went to the entrance, when he got to the entrance he was really surprised at who he saw. There now inside of Las Noches looking around, were Ulquiorra, Nel and Grimmjow!

(Grimmjows POV)

When we entered Las Noches we already felt that someone was here but who we didn't know just yet. We decided to go and check who they are, cause there were two, and one of them seemed to be coming our way, but we couldn't see who just yet cause he was a bit farther away, when we got closer we were surprised to who we saw, but something seemed a bit off about him.

"Didn't think I would see you three here… alive." He said to us. His voice was a bit watery and he was pure white except for his eyes, gold on black, interesting, in the first place I thought that that was Kurosaki but now I am confused, until Ulquiorra spoke.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigos hollow." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well who would of thought that he actually talks. And you are correct 'bout that." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you here? Where is Ichigo?" Nel finally spoke.

"It's a long story and he is sleeping." The hollow said.

"Oh and by the way, I don't want you calling me a hollow all the time so you can call me Shiro." He added.

"So I suppose that you three came back here for a reason?" He asked us.

"Actually yes, you see, Soul Society found out about us living in the world of the living and just wanted to kill us, for no apparent reason, so we fled and the only place where we could have gone was here." Ulquiorra explained.

"Yeah, and we didn't understand why they wanted to do that, cause we actually were just living like normal humans, we didn't kill anyone and we wouldn't have thought of killing anyone." Nel said with a sad expression.

"Oh, well it's not like I can stop you from staying here so do as you please, this is after all your home." Shiro said.

"Okay, can we go now I am kind of tired of talking and standing here, it is boring." I said.

(Shiros POV)

I smirked at Grimmjow while we were walking to mine and Ichis quarters.

"What?" Grimmjow said frustrated.

"Oh nothing… Kitty-cat." I murmured the last part, my smirk grew bigger cause I knew that Grimmjow heard that.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" He turned to me an yelled.

"Geee, what's the matte' cat got your tongue?" I was still smirking.

"Why you!" He almost punched me in the face but he hit the wall cause I ducked out of the way and backed up from him.

"Aww poor kitty, hurt his knuckles." I taunted him.

"This kitty will claw your fucking eyes out, com 'ere!" He ran after me and I just ran away faster. I already know that this will be fun, I won't be bored finally, and I already know what I will do. My smirk treated to split my face in two, but this is just too much fun, the two others that just watched me and kitty-cat here mock each other, just ignored us and walked away.

**Me: Okay sorry for the shortness, but I at least uploaded some, I already know what to write next. *smirks and looks at Grimm***

**Grimm: WHAT? What the fuck is with everyone staring at ME?**

**Shiro & me: *Stares at Grimm***

**Grimm: GOOODDDDD DAMN IT! *runs out of the room screaming from frustration* **

**Ulqui: I think you two went too far.**

**Me: Ya think?**

**Ulqui: Umm… No… keep doing what you do best, I don't really care. *walks out of the room to find the cat thingy***

**Me: Okay review please tell me if it suc-**

**Shiro: It sucks.**

**Me: STOP ITERUPTING! *coughs* so tell me if it sucked or it was good or whatever you want, I would most definitely love it if I would get reviews cause if I will get them than you all will get a new chapter faster. *grins***

**Shiro: Done?**

**Me: No. *smacks Shiro on the head with a book***

**Shiro: Ouch! *rubs his head***

**Me: But, BUT on the 4****th**** of august I will be going to Germany for a week so I hope to get as much reviews as possible, while I am gone, so I could get the inspiration to write, sadly I won't have a computer there but when I get home I hope to see a lot, so Bye for now!**

**~Zero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm back. Sorry for not updating for a long time but I had some issues about my health and I had a lot of work for school and other things got in the way so yeah, but I'm finaly back so I hope you all enjoy this. And sorry abot the grammer if there might be some errors. ;)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters or anything!**

**Warning: There is faul language used in the story so be warned! **

(Ichigos POV)

I woke up to a knock at the bedroom door. So I quickly dressed in my black clothes (AN. Sorry everyone I'm not good at describing the cothes so just use your imagination) and went to the door, I opened it and as soon as it was open there was a blurr and I crashed to the ground and was hugged till I saw black spots in my vision. I already knew who could the person be.

„C-can't b-breath, Nell g-g-get off!" She finaly relised me and stood up. I caugth a bit and regained my breath. And than I stood up.

„Hey Nell and... Ulquiorra? I thought that you guys were gone." I said with surprise writen all over my face.

„Yeah, well we're here and alive." Nell said with a big smile on her face, Oh and I noticed that she is in her adult form, not in the child one.

„We are not the only two, there is Grimmjow too. But he is preoccupied at the moment." Ulquiorra said in his usual bored tone.

(Somewhere in Las Noches) (Shiros POV)

So for now everything is quiet and I am hiding behind a corner and looking around for 'The Thing' to show up. I have been running from him for a while. And now I think I have lost him, that may be bad and maybe even good... maybe. Suddenly I hear yelling.

„FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO RIP THE FUCKERS INSIDES OUT WHEN I'LL FIND HIM! YA HEAR YOU ALBINO FREAK!" Well the kitty made himself known when he could have sneeked up on me and probobly kicked my ass, but I may have pissed him off enough that he doesn't even have logic in his brains right now. So, I as quiet as I could, walked to the place where the kitty-cat was and I almost started laughing when I saw that he has fallen for a trap I droped while I was running, and I never thought that he would have fallen for it, it is just too much. Grimmjow was stuggling to get rid of the wool strings that were wrapped around him. When I was running I dropped a blue wool ball and I didn't think this would have happened, I thought that he would have stopped and laughed at the attempt at mocking him, just becouse he is a panther in his release form. So I started laughing and he saw me and started struggling more. I tryed to halt my laughing fit but it was poorly stoppend and I hade a hard time speaking.

„I-is *laugh* th-t-the k-kitty *laugh* i-in a-a *laugh* b-ba-bad mewd." It was too much and I just fell over and started laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

Than I heard a ripping noise and tryed to look at him, apperantly he was breaking free of the strings and I was fast on my feet and slowly stepping back, and finally my laughter stopped and now I was really starting to think that I should run for my life, cause the look in Grimms eyes told me that IF he catches me I would be dead. For real.

„Oh I'm going to show you how much of a bad mewd This Kitty is in." He growled and bared his animalistic teeth that looked more sharp than any normal person would have. As if he is normal.

„'key,I'll be goin' now than." I said while I dissapeard out of sight in a split secound.

„Come back 'ere you fuck!" He yelled after me, I didn't dare to look back.

(Back to Ichigo)

The three of us have been talking for a while and have told each other the reasons we're here and apperantly they have been almost killed while just living a normal life in the world of the living, and had to run from the soul reapers. Now they will be staying here for as long as they will need. So now we were just sitting in silence, noone knowing what they should talk about. Suddenly we hear yelling from the hallway and it sounded like someone was 'bout to kill someone.

„I'm sorry for the soul that will be hung to the wall like a trophy." Said Ulquiorra with closed eyes. Nell and I just looked at him questioningly.

**There ya go. A cliffhanger, sorry but my fingers hurt from tiping, but it is better this than nothing, right? Right. So review please and I'll try to update soon, if school isn't going to ruine my life with the freakin' homeworks, and I'll try to get better soon, cause I'm still sick. Pls R&R :3**

**~Zero**


	7. AN

Authors Note:

So to everyone that is waiting for this story to be updated, I am really sorry but, thanks to my school work I have no time whatsoever to update (I thought that I will have a week of no school like other students, but noooo they said that we needed to work more so they canceled the week that we were supposed to be relaxing :( ) , I am just telling you all that it might take more than a couple of weeks for me to update, but if I get some spare time I WILL try to write at least something. My deepest apologies.

~Zero


	8. Chapter 7

**Me**: Hey everyone I hope you all didn't think that I'm dead or somethin' *_sweatdrops_*

**Grim**: *_cought_* I *_cought_* did *_cought_*

**Me**: Hm?

**Grim**: Nothin' *looks away*

**Me**: Okeyyyyyyyy... ... ... .. . .. ... o_e Anyway I'm really sorry for not updating anything, it's just how things are here with me, gotto work, study and that stuff don't have a lot of time to write, so yeah...

Enjoy this short chapter...

(Grimmjows POV)

I gave up on chasing that bastard so I just went to the main living room that I knew everybody would be in, well except for that fucking albino bastard. I opened the door to the room and went inside, the room was a regular size, it wasn't too big and not too small and in the middle of it, it had a table and two sofas, (A/N I am NOT good at describing how the interior looks so imagine it some way that you would prefer it) so I sat down next to Nel and Ulquiorra on the couch which was in front of the couch that Ichigo sat on. They were just talking about stuff that I didn't care to listen to and just sat there. After some time Nel spoke to me.

''Where's Shiro?'' Nel asked tilting her head a bit to the side, which reminded me of a curious cat somehow.

''Knowing him, he's probably planning on how to make Grimmjows life a living hell.'' Ichigo said.

''You are letting him get to you too easily Grimmjow.'' Ulquiorra said.

''I do not! That is so not true!'' I crossed my arms and pouted.

''If you say so~'' Nel said in a sing-song voice.

''What is that supposed to mean!?'' I growled.

Suddenly Shiro opened the door, and everyone turned to him. He had this weird aura around him that was really dark and it actually scared me, cause I would have never guest that a guy that is always getting into trouble and is happy about it, would look so… deadly and… angry about something.

''Shiro?'' Ichigo asked, I could hear a bit of worry in his voice.

''They are here…'' He just said that one line, all of us looked at him, we were really confused.

''Who are THEY?'' Ulquiorra asked, well he actually for once looked a bit, and I repeat, A BIT, curious, and that surprised me.

'That emotionless bastard' I thought to myself.

(Shiros POV)

After I said the news everyone looked at me and were waiting for me to answer Ulquiorras question.

''The fuckin' soul reapers!'' I said, and I can tell you this, I was more than angry, because, I just can't understand, WHY do they want us dead, we aren't even bothering THEM! We even came to this fucked up world of hollows, not even bothering to tell the ones at home were we were going, Ichigos family is probably thinking that he is dead by now!

''They ruin everything, first they try to kill us than they make us run and live in this shithole and then they take everything we love from us! And now they have probably come to finish what they started! How are we going to deal with them now?!'' Grimmjow asked in anger.

''We should try to talk to them?'' Nel said in a unsure tone.

''I think Nel is right we talk to them and see their reason and if they don't want to talk or they just tell us to die, than we... get rid of them.'' Ichigo said.

''Right now I think you both are crazy, but it may be worth the shot, and by getting rid of them you mean killing them… right?'' I asked.

''Umm, y-yeah… sure..'' Ichigo said.

''Than let's go, we can't waste any time, 'cause they aren't goin' to make our lives easy.'' I said while I walked out of the room with the others following me.

**Me: **That's it! I'm sorry for it being this short… I'm just tired now, but you can thank my best friend for telling me to get off my lazy ass and writing the chapter…

**(Wolf Rikava)****Rikava ****: **I still can't believe that you said you were bored and didn't think of writing the next chapter for your story! *sweat drops*

**Me:** But… but… I… *puppy dog eyes*

**Rikava: **You can't trick me you butt! :P

**Me: **Damn it! Well… I tried, anyways, I am still sorry for making you all wait for this chapter to be uploaded, but here it is and sorry for it being so short. *sweat drops*

R&R please! :3 :)

~Zero


	9. Chapter 8

**Me:** Hi everyone! :D I'm back from the dead and I got my best friend to thank for that :D Thank you Friend! 3

**Rikava:** You're an ass. -_-''

**Me:** I know ^.^'

Enjoy! :3

(Normal POV)

7 soul reapers were standing in front of Las Noches. They were on a mission. What kind of mission you say?

Well... To get the ''monsters'' and bring them back to soul society.

(Ichigos POV)

'I have a bad feeling about this' Ichigo thought.

''I wonder why are they here.'' Nel said, while we just shrugged and kept moving.

When we got to the entrance of Las Noches we could see seven people, well soul reapers, standing there.

As we got closer we could see who they were.

There standing were Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikaku and Yumichika.

Grimmjow had his hand on his swords hilt already, just in case anything happen.

Grimmjow definitely didn't feel safe around them.

''What do YOU want?!'' Grimmjow asked them. I looked at him as if telling him not to start anything unwanted and he just growled but didn't do anything more.

''What is your business here?'' Ulquiorra asked a bit more casual then Grimmjow did.

''We are here for those two,'' Byakuya said while pointing at me and Shiro'' and to dispose of the remaining espada.''

Byakuya ended his sentence, unsheathed his sword and pointed at us.

''Now surrender and die.'' And than everyone else unsheathed their swords too, and I looked at Renji and the people that I called my ''friends''.

''Why?'' I asked while looking at Renji, ''Why are you on their side, when you know we did nothing to harm anyone?'' I asked him, with a disappointed look on my face.

''I…'' Renji looked down. ''I don't… It's actually about something you did.'' Renji than looked up and he looked angry.

''Oi! We didn't do anythin'! So back the fuck off!'' Shiro said and drew his sword.

''You did! And now you are going to pay for it!'' Renji yelled.

''What exactly did we do!?'' I asked and by now everyone was ready to attack with their swords out.

''Because of you Rukia is now labeled as a traitor too!'' Renji yelled.

''What? But… She didn't do anything.'' I said.

''Yeah well, we found out that she helped you escape so captain commander locked her up, and the only way I can get her out is by bringing you both back with us!'' Renji said.

''Renji, I think it's enough talking, we are here on a mission. So lets just get on with it.'' Toshiro said.

''Fine.''

At that moment everything just turned to chaos. Everyone was at each others neck and ready to just rip each other apart.

Grimmjow was fighting Ikaku and Yumichika, Nel was fighting Toshiro and Rangiku, Ulquiorra was fighting Kenpachi, me and Shiro were fighting Byakuya and Renji.

(Authors note: I'm not good at describing battles so yeah, I hope this isn't really bad -_-'')

Grimjow had some cuts on his arms and back, but Ikaku as always was having such a blast that he didn't care about the huge gash across his stomach and Yumichika was being careful not to get something like that, cause Grimmjow is insane and when he fights he loves to play with his prey.

Nel was holding out good, had some bruises but nothing much, Toshiro and Rangiku had some cuts too, Nel might look weak, but actually she could injure them really badly.

Ulquiorra and Kenpachi were battling like, well… Ulquirra and Kenpachi, what else is there to say. One was a blood thirsty beast and the other one calm as the wind. They were both with a lot of cuts everywhere.

Shiro and I had to face Byakuya and Renji, again, so I wasn't really happy about it, of course Shiro didn't care for them so he took it with no problem, but for me it was hard, to fight your friends, well if I could say that anymore. So sad. Never new this would ever happen.

The whole fight I couldn't fight with my fullest, 'cause I just couldn't hurt him, I told myself that he is not my friend anymore, but my heart didn't want to believe it. So I took a lot of damage, I got stabbed in the stomach once and got big cuts on my arms and small cut on my back and legs and a cut above my eyebrow so blood was all I could see through my left eye. By now I had made a few cut on Renji, but I just couldn't hurt him.

Shiro wasn't looking bad, he wasn't injured badly, but Byakuya had some big cuts on him thou.

So now I stopped and I was panting badly, I just couldn't get any air, it felt like I was suffocating from the lack of oxygen and blood, Renji was standing some feet away from me and looking at me as if studying me. I couldn't tell but I think I saw a flash of regret in his eyes. But than suddenly he ran forward and stabbed me in the chest. Than pulled out and stepped back. ''W-why…'' I choked out, and than fell on my knees and than on the ground.

The last thing I remember was someone calling my name..

''ICHIGO!''

And darkness…

There you have it! My fingers hurt as hell.

Got my inspiration back, Yey :3

So I lost my inspiration that's why I didn't upload.

Sorry… Really.

I hope I won't loose it anymore :D

Reviews make me happy so please review (If you want to) what you think about the story or if I wrote something wrong, like maybe names or stuff like that :3

~Zero


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :3**

(Shiros POV)

I was so in-depth in the fight against Mr. Stick up his ass over here that I didn't notice how Ichigo was struggling to fight Renji, I didn't interfere because I had to take down my own opponent and because I thought that Ichi could hold his own ground in a battle.

But I was so wrong, when I got the chance to look around, just than I noticed that Ichi was on his knees and blood running all over his body.

The last thing I saw was Ichigo getting stabbed in the chest and than my control snapped.

''ICHIGO!'' I quickly finished off Byakuya, leaving him in a puddle of his own blood and than I quickly ran towards Renji.

I saw Ichigo now on the ground not moving a muscle.

Renji noticed me running towards him and when I swung my sword he parried it and jumped back I was so angry and from all the anger I went into Bankai automatically, I gathered a lot of my power into one huge Getsuga Tenshou and slashed it towards him. Renji being too slow for his own good, and not reacting in time got blown away and got a huge gash across his whole body.

Renjis eyes were wide and slowly its light faded from them as he lay on the ground now, dead.

I didn't waste any more time than needed and ran to Ichigos side, I inspected him, and to say the least I was scared the first time in my life. I rolled Ichigo on his back and I could see that he was still alive, but for how long? He was badly injured, I saw that the blood from the gash in his chest hasn't stopped, I didn't know if what I'm about to do will work but I tried anyways.

I put my hand on the wound and collected the left over of the energy I had, closed my eyes and concentrated on giving him the energy so the wound would hopefully stop bleeding and maybe even close enough for him to survive.

After a while the blood stopped and the gash was almost closed but I didn't have much energy left so I stopped and relied on Ichigo to stay alive till we could bandage the rest of the cuts up. I saw that Ichis breathing was almost back to normal, so I looked around and saw that the soul reapers were losing the fight, so they started to retreat, taking the remains of Byakuya and Renji with them.

Nel was the first one running to my side to check out what happened to Ichigo, than Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

''We need to get him inside.'' Nel said in all seriousness.

''Yeah. Ulqui get the bandages on the way. Nel you get something to clean the blood off.'' Than I looked at Grimm, and smirked, he frowned in return looking confused. ''Don't do anything stupid... Kitty.'' Grimms eye twitched, but I just picked Ichi up bridal style and started walking with Ulqui and Nel following... Oh and the grumpy cat too.

''Not a kitty.'' Grimm pouted and crossing his arms like a child.

I just smirked and kept walking.

I was still worried but now less, I just hope Ichi will accept that everyone hates us and forget about them. I could hear Ichi breathing calmly, his head resting against my chest.

When we got to our room I sat Ichi down on the bed and soon Ulquiorra and Nel came in with the stuff that I told them to get, Grimm came in after them and just stood and watched.

After we had done everything, bandaged his chest and some cuts, everyone left the room, I just sat on the bed next to Ichi.

I felt so tired after using almost all of my energy, I was surprised that I had carried Ichi here and didn't collapse on the way here. So I decided to get some sleep too, I slipped under the covers not worrying about taking off my clothes, I was just too tired now, I wrapped one arm around Ichis waist and the other one was combing his soft hair, his head was under my chin, I closed my eyes and listened to Ichis calm breathing.

And soon I fell asleep.

(Icigos POV)

I woke up but didn't open my eyes I was enjoying the warmth that was next to me. But soon my stomach grumbled and I decided that I should get something to eat, I carefully got up and noticed that Shiro has warped his arm around my waist and than I noticed the bandages all over my chest and remembered everything that happened, but I pushed the thoughts away just for now.

I carefully took his hand, unwrapped it from around my waist and placed it down. I went to the closet and decided that I could maybe wear some normal clothes for a change, cause the soul reaper robes were getting annoying, so I took a dark red T-shirt some skinny black jeans, black sneakers and put them on, all of us here had some clothes to wear other than the robes. Before leaving I went to the bed and gave a kiss on the cheek to Shiro, who was still sleeping. I carefully exited the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen.

(Shiros POV)

I woke up and felt that Ichi wasn't next ot me anymore, so I opened my eyes and got up out of bed, I saw that his soul reaper robe was neatly set on the chair net to the closet, so probably he had dressed up in normal clothes, we do that from time to time, so I decided on 'what the heck, why not' and went to the closet and got myself a black wife beater, a white hooded vest and some black snugly fitting jeans. From the little warmth that was still evident on the bed on Ichis side, he probably had left a little while ago, so I put on the clothes and headed to the kitchen, where I knew I could find my lover, because he always went to the kitchen first after waking up.

When I got to the kitchen I found Ichi making a sandwich. I silently sneaked up behind him and put my arms around his waist, he jumped and yelped. I chuckled and rested my chin on his sholder.

''Mornin'. '' I said with a grin.

''Good morning Shiro.'' Ichi replied with a smile.

''Can ya make me some too?'' I asked while pointing th the sandwitch.

''Yeah, sure. Just next time be careful about sneaking up on me like that, you just might get a knife in your forehead.'' He said with chuckled.

''That's exactly what I want.'' I said, smirking. He just rolled his eyes and made us the food.

I watched him make the sandwiches and after he was done and placed everything down I spun him around and kissed him.

'' 'm glad yer okay.'' I whispered in his ear.

He just smiled and kissed me back.

''And here I thought that you weren't into that 'worry' stuff.'' He said with a smirk.

I just grinned back and looked at him.

''Well I can't always be the bastard that makes the kitty-cat angry.''

After that we took the sandwiches and went to sit at the table that was in the middle of the kitchen. When we were done eating we cleaned the dishes and went to the living room where Grimmjow was just sitting in a chair next to the black leather coutch with his head in his hands and Ulquiorra was reading a book, and sitting on the couch. Nel was nowhere in sight so she must be sleeping still.

What I noticed was that even they, for once were wearing normal clothes, Ulquiorra was wearing dark green jeans, a black and green striped hoodie and under that was a black T-shirt.

Grimm was wearing dark blue jeans with a white T-shirt.

''Good morning Ulqui, Grimm.'' Ichi greeted them, Ulquiorra raised his head, ''Good morning Ichigo, Shiro.'' Amd went back to reading the book he was occupied with, Grimm on the other hand gust grumbled a ''Morning'' and didn't even move an inch from his position. I smirked, I had an idea.

''What's the matter, cat got your tong?'' I smirked at Grimm, who stiffened in his place and growled.

''Is the kitteh in a bad mjewd?'' I chuckled.

''I'M NOT A KITTY'' Grimmjow now was up on his feet, clenching his fists at his sides and staring at me with a murderous intent.

''Really, I could of sworn that you were.'' I smirked and noticed that maybe I should run now.

I gave a quick ''bye'' and was gone in the dust.

''Get back 'ere you punk!'' Grimm yelled after me.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra just sweat dropped, and looked at each other and shook their heads with a sight.

**That's it! Hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Review please, it help alot! :) Tell me if somethin's wrong ;)**

**~Zero :3**


End file.
